A wide variety of shoes are on the market today. Generally, shoes are comprised of a lower portion for supporting a foot and an upper portion for securing the foot on or within the shoe. As shoes and related technology have improved over the years, so has their variation and functionality. The prior art discloses many shoes that are contoured and designed for a variety of purposes. Elevated shoes have generally been made of either wood or rubber materials. Each has their benefits and drawbacks. Woods, for example, are sturdy, but can be bulky, heavy and present limitations as to aesthetic options in design. Rubber soles are generally lighter, but tend to lose their shape over a period of time, and do not allow for a great deal of structural engineering or detail within the sole. The use and manipulation of newer materials with high-tensile strength provides a means for making soles and heels for shoes with design and sculpture to them, while still optimizing the structural integrity of the shoe and minimizing the weight the shoe.